The present invention is directed to a stool comprising a detachable seat and a leg assembly. The seat is attached to the leg assembly via a plurality of fasteners and nuts which are difficult to remove making the stool ideal for institutional use.
Stools for use in an institutional setting such as a prison or correctional facility have different requirements than those encountered in non-institutional settings. One important aspect is that the seat not be easily disassembled using only one""s hands. When an inmate is sitting on the seat, they may attempt to disassemble the pieces without drawing the attention of any guards watching over them. If successful, they may take the seat pieces and make a weapon to injure the guards or other inmates, or somehow facilitate their escape.
It is also important that none of the seat pieces have sharp edges. Inmates have copious amounts of time to conjure up methods of escape and/or injuring others. Although it seems unlikely, an inmate may be able to conjure a manner to injure and/or escape using a sharp edge or piece of the seat. If their resourcefulness was channeled to more positive endeavors, the world would probably be a better place and the inmate probably would not be in their predicament in the first place.
The stool should also be as comfortable as possible for the user. It should provide a secure support that doesn""t wobble or otherwise make the user feel that they may fall. Preferably, the top surface of the seat is substantially flat with no protruding edges or fasteners that would dig into the user making it uncomfortable.
The stool should also be inexpensive for the correctional facility to purchase. Budgets are constantly being cut for these institutions, leaving less and less funding for purchasing the necessary supplies. Therefore, the stool should solve the above-addressed needs without costing an amount that is in excessive of the facility""s budget.
The present invention is directed to a stool that is difficult to disassemble without proper tools. The stool has a variety of uses, and is especially applicable for use in a correctional facility. The stool provides a stable support for the user, and is constructed to have a substantially flat surface on which the user sits.
In one embodiment, the stool comprises a seat having at least three apertures spaced equally about a center point. Each of the apertures is angled outward to have a larger diameter at a top surface and a smaller diameter at a bottom surface. A fastener is positioned within each of the apertures. Each fastener includes a head and a shaft. The head is tapered to conform to the apertures such that the head is substantially flush with the top surface of the seat. The shaft is threaded and sized to extend through the seat bottom surface. A nut abuts against the surface of the seat bottom adjacent to each of the apertures and includes a threaded cavity and a neck. A leg assembly is mounted to the bottom of the seat for support it above the ground.
The apertures may be positioned on a top platform of the seat, or they may be positioned on a side edge that extends around the top platform. The apertures may further be countersunk apertures or indents.